team_misfitsfandomcom-20200214-history
Lt. Banks
Benjamin Banks, was a revolutionary officer who fought for the rebels in "The Great Uprising". Tired of the King's taxes for his services in the Mobian War, Benjamin took up arms once again and became an officer for the rebels and was positioned at fort knothole. His fort contained two hundred soldiers, and his main officer was a sorcerer named Lermin. Using his swordsman experience Banks was able to push back several royal army squads. However, when he met with Captain Tim and his royal army, Banks was unfortunately defeated and mortally wounded as they took his fort. Refusing to die so easily, Banks had one final request for Lermin, which was to save his life. The only way to do this was to transfer his soul into another object, Lermin conjured up a doll and transferred Banks's soul into the doll. After his transfer Banks returned to the front lines and pushed back the royal army, when Tim fled to protect the king. After the defeat of King Greggory, Banks went back to drinking in bars using his revolution funds to drink himself silly. It wasn't until a spider monkey named Gavon came in the bar and recognized Banks's prestige and offered him a place in his new utopia, Banks accepted the offer and became a Lieutenant. Personality Banks is a very loud and boisterous individual and feels he is entitled to special privileges, since he is a war veteran. Banks also isn't all to smart and usually relies on brute force to outwit the opposing army. Also Banks is a crazy drunk and usually is always drinking something out of a bottle. He also has a side of blood lust to him, always wanting to indulge himself in war and over power the opposing side. Banks is also very impatient and hates waiting around to "think" and what not. Strengths and Weaknesses Being the smallest member of the Miscreants allows Banks to be very nimble and light on his feet making him very fast. Despite his lowered IQ, Banks is still a master swordsman and duel wields two cutlasses. Banks's speed also is calculated into his swordsmanship as well, making him very quick at swinging his swords, he can swing his swords so fast he can create mini tornadoes and cut through bullets. Being a doll and having no organs means he can be stabbed or torn apart and still live. Due to his doll body being made of cloth he can burn up easily, if he catches on fire. Also he can be overpowered as he has no muscle at all to him. Likes and Dislikes Banks loves to drink beer and sake, he usually spends all his money drinking his troubles away. Banks also craves for bloodlust and the excitement of war and carnage. Banks also indulges in the prestige with his job. Team Miscreant.png Banks hate being out smarted and being talked down to because of his height. He hates waiting and prefers action over sitting around. Anyone who tries to take his booze away is also on his hit list. Category:Doll Category:Male Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Swordsman